


The Sun, the Moon, and the Star

by Calesvol



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anti-Hero, Blank Period, Canon - Manga, Government Conspiracy, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-War, Reconciliation, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Three years after the 4th Shinobi World War, Team 7 is gradually finding a sense of self and purpose in each other and the years of trauma they're healing from. Though they've found fulfillment as lovers and the proud parents of a beautiful infant daughter, the world still hasn't really changed despite the age of peace that has begun.In this uphill climb to changing the world again, someone they didn't think survived, did .
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Warning(s): T, genocide mention

* * *

It had been three years since then. Three arduous years of hardship and recovering from the times of chaos and war. Things were more peaceful, true, but it hadn’t been an easy road getting there. Sasuke was perhaps the most difficult uphill battle, with months of internment in prison before speaking with Kakashi—now Hokage—had convinced him that what the teen needed was therapy, not bedevilment. Naruto had been in complete agreement, spending time with Sakura as she worked hard to establish Konoha’s first children’s mental health clinic and blindly trying to root through old Anbu psychological torture methods to build therapy from something so destructive. Clawing blindly through the darkness, years of Sasuke’s own unaddressed traumas had bled into Naruto’s and they’d discovered his own difficulties with anxiety, among other things. Sakura, too, had issues she hadn’t even been aware of.

Team Seven reunited again. Forming a support group instead of a ninja squad, together they dredged through the darkness of their pasts and through that, Sakura began building a rubric of methods, Naruto helping her the most while Sasuke took a little longer to be willing to partake. Not that either blamed him. Of anyone in Konoha, he was among those who needed therapy the most, imperfect and basic as it still was.

Slowly but surely, Team 7 had become a team again. More than that, even.

Sakura was an early riser. Normally, Sasuke would be, too, but he’d been sleeping easier in their arms. The young woman couldn’t help but smile a little at the sensation of Naruto’s bare chest pressed against her back, of his arm extending over her and around Sasuke’s waist. Facing her, his forehead just barely pressed into Naruto’s while their blond and black hair bled into her own, three bodies warm against the beginning winter’s chill; the three of them slept better like this. Through all the difficulties that came with their mutual therapy, of rebuilding themselves and the village, the idealized stranger Sasuke had once been was a man now, a person she was learning to know more and more. A flesh and blood person she didn’t have to chase after anymore.

Sakura still remembered crying when Naruto and Sasuke had told her about their time in the afterlife. Despite all her anger at Sasuke’s treatment of her during the war, something she’d been able to address once they started their group recovery after Sasuke’s trial after prison, she finally felt like she could begin forgiving him. Seeing him for what he’d tried to do, trying to tear down the flawed shinobi system was something both she and Naruto began understanding was important to do despite how his methods hadn’t been the best.

Sakura perked at the soft keening of an infant’s cries that saw Sasuke’s eyes snap open, up like a shot and bolting awake as the telltale chirping of chidori and the crackling of lightning in his intact hand emanated throughout the trio’s small, shared room.

“Sasuke-kun, hey—what’s wrong?” Naruto beckoned softly as he sat up too, cupping Sasuke’s face while Sakura eased up as well, placing a soothing hand over Naruto’s. Breathing hard, perspiration dripping down his brow, Sasuke glanced between his teammates and lovers, breathing slowly as his initial panic dwindled and evaporated into a reluctant calm.

“Nightmares,” Sasuke answered tersely as he sagged into Sakura’s embrace, resting his cheek against the crown of her head while Naruto quietly enveloped them both. Sarada’s cries alerted him again, wrenching his head towards the door with wide eyes. “Sarada’s awake.” Carefully extricating himself from his lovers’ embrace, pulling a robe over his boxers and up in a flash across the hall, they saw a single dim light turn on in Sarada’s room while Sasuke dipped into her crib to cradle the babe against his chest, his back to them while rocking her slowly and humming.

“He’s a good father to her,” Sakura quipped while she scooted into Naruto’s side, the blond watching with fondness as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Sasuke with his arm draped over her shoulders, as enamored as Sakura was by the sight of him. “Sasuke-kun’s a little nervous, but he’s good to her. Sometimes, I feel like he thinks Sarada might crumble if he’s not careful.”

“Ah, but don’t you remember how I was a few months ago? I was a nervous wreck at the hospital. Karin almost strapped me to a bed herself,” Naruto recalled with a chuckle, Sakura ribbing him playfully. “After the lives we lived, I think Sasuke-kun is worried he might make a mistake. She’s the first Uchiha since the massacre, you know?” Sakura nodded knowingly, sighing. Though Sasuke’s exterior was much cooler than Naruto’s, even doped up on painkillers between the contractions had she recognized the anxiety and pensiveness in him. Though Naruto and Sasuke were equally Sarada’s fathers, biologically she was Sasuke’s. All resulting from years of pent-up feelings between the three of them they’d been forced to deny and convolute because of the chaotic circumstanced they’d been in.

“Maybe I am a bit of a worry-wort, huh?” she said with a sad smile. “I just worry about you two all the time. Even with work really mounting with how successful we’ve been, it never really ends. Sometimes, I wonder if what I’m doing is really how it should be done. I don’t want to see another kid suffer with what we did. Hell, I especially don’t want _Sarada_ to ever have to grow up the same way.”

“Yeah. I feel the same as you, Sakura-chan.”

Quietly did he nudge Sakura who glanced at him, nodding towards Sarada’s room. Both pulling on robes of their own, they quietly crept into Sarada’s room, Sasuke peeking at them through his long bangs and stifling a pleased smirk at having calmed Sarada down so quickly, the infant always calmed by Sasuke’s quiescence. To Sasuke’s sides did they flank him, Naruto reaching out to soothe an errant lick of black hair on Sarada’s brow.

“She’s so beautiful,” Sakura whispered, leaning into Sasuke’s side who reciprocated it. “I think she calms down easier around you.”

Though he didn’t say anything, he did smirk a little.

Naruto poked Sasuke’s shoulder. “Hey, let me put her back to sleep. You two need to rest for the big day ahead,” he insisted quietly while Sakura stood apart as Sasuke carefully deposited Sarada in Naruto’s arms, the baby cooing in her sleep while the blond practically melted at how adorable his daughter was. He seemed reluctant to return to bed just yet, standing vigil over the crib while Sasuke and Sakura returned to their room.

Nestling amid the sheets, Sasuke’s arm curled around Sakura’s shoulders and brought her into his side, sighing contently. Everything seemed so perfect between the four of them. If she could bottle this moment, she would. Hell, sometimes she caught Sasuke’s Sharingan activated in times like these, glancing between the two, others when he was with Sarada. Trying to memorize every moment.

“Are you going to be alright today?” Sakura asked of Sasuke, feeling him stiffen somewhat. Concern evident, both knew why.

Sai, as Head of Anbu, and Kakashi, now Hokage, had both agreed and worked tirelessly to help unearth Konoha’s dirty secrets and publicly denounce and make amends for them. The one their sensei had worked the closest with Sasuke on was that of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, doing whatever was necessary to tell a coherent story to the public that didn’t hold back on the truth. How the village had forced a young Uchiha boy into a corner and had groomed him through his place in Anbu to massacre his own clan with the help of another Uchiha accomplice the world hadn’t even known was alive. Because of it, of unearthing so many dark truths, a memorial day had been instated set for the anniversary of the clan’s demise. Today was that day and the first time the village would congregate together at the cordoned gates of the Uchiha compound to hold a memorial service. One Kakashi believed Sasuke should speak at.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke admitted honestly, eyes fixated on the ceiling. “I want the village to acknowledge what they did, what they forced my brother to do. But… I don’t know.” His brows furrowed, sighing again. “I thought I wanted this, that the village would own up to what they did. And it has, but… it won’t bring them back. I even wonder if any of them are really _sorry_ , or if they’re just doing it so I don’t ‘lose it’ again.”

Sakura grew quiet, understanding him. For all Kakashi and others had done to make amends for the clan’s massacre, the scars were still there. New ones being discovered everyday now that Sasuke had returned, the peace and rehabilitation forcing him to reflect, to dredge up everything that had boiled before. Being branded a madman and crazy when he’d been coherent and heartbroken, betrayed by the village his brother had loved so much. If Sakura had known what she did now, the lovesick girl at thirteen might have really meant her defection. That she would’ve abandoned the Leaf out of a deep want for justice as much as her juvenile love for him.

“Hearing about it, it makes me worry about Sarada,” Sakura admitted as they both turned to watch Naruto soothingly caress his hand through his daughter’s surprisingly thick hair. “We know that so-called ‘curse of hatred’ is complete horseshit, but… I worry.” Feeling tears brim within her eyes, she added, “Sasuke, is it selfish that I don’t want her to become a kunoichi? I’m afraid that someday, if she were away, we’d hear about some news about her gravely injured, or worse. I used to think my parents were so overbearing when they worried about me, but now that we are parents ourselves, I understand. I just want to keep her close to us in a peaceful little world where she doesn’t have to fight. Where other children don’t have to, either.”

Though Sakura wasn’t a messy crier, Sasuke pulled her close to his chest to let her, those quiet sobs wracking her shoulders. Though things were better than they had been, with the people he loved most at his side, his gaze was faraway and haunted. Sakura and Naruto often caught him staring into oblivion, looking like a phantom in their own home or at the Konoha Mental Hospital when they went for weekly therapy sessions, but he never said how he saw them looking similarly when Naruto and Sakura thought he wasn’t looking.

Sasuke hadn’t realized he’d dozed off moments later before he felt Naruto gathering him near, Sakura still tucked into his side. Though he still had difficulty getting used to the proximity between them, slowly did he ease into Naruto’s arms, meditating on the warmth shared with his lovers. Sparing a glance towards Sarada’s room, assured that the people he loved most in the world were still by his side, was he able to finally fall fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came, the rest of the night blessedly uneventful. Naruto and Sasuke were in the bathroom while Sakura was in Sarada’s room nursing the infant, getting her ready while Naruto helped Sasuke. Though Sasuke was extremely dexterous on his own, there were some obnoxious, little things he still sometimes struggled with.

Sasuke mutely watched as Naruto affixed the prosthetic arm Dr. Kakasuke had made him awhile ago, Sasuke helping him make sure it was in place properly. Toothbrush still dangling from his lips, Naruto caught his stare and kissed the corner of Sasuke’s mouth, the foamy toothpaste lather catching the corner of Naruto’s mouth, too. Though otherwise too preoccupied to snark him, Sasuke uttered a vague, amused sound that had Naruto grinning.

“I’m going to make breakfast this morning. Can you help Sakura-chan get Sarada ready?” Naruto asked of Sasuke after the latter had finished getting dressed, the blond having helped him button up his vest before soothing down the fabric.

“Yeah. Just make sure the eggs aren’t so runny this time, Naruto,” Sasuke reminded him as Naruto practically bounced down the stairs, waving a hand dismissively at Sasuke. While Naruto prepared breakfast, Sasuke peeked into Sarada’s room where Sakura had just finished nursing Sarada, the infant on her changing table where Sakura was currently attempting to buckle a pair of shiny black Mary Jane shoes on the baby. Sasuke couldn’t help but linger in the doorway, Sakura utterly beautiful in a black silk qipao and slate trousers, with black wedge shoes and her hair pulled into a loose bun fixed in place by white kanzashi.

Sarada herself wore a simple black dress, the infant craning her head towards Sasuke and smiling.

“You look beautiful,” he commented softly while kissing Sakura’s temple, the woman smiling while she succeeded in her task. “You both do.”

“Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Did you see what Naruto-kun is wearing? I think he looks almost as cool as you do,” she said with a knowing look while carefully moving Sarada into her arms, Sasuke leaning in to kiss her head, too.

“Almost,” Sasuke conceded before Naruto’s cheerful announcement of breakfast being ready brought them both downstairs, equally famished.

After a hearty breakfast, the four of them set out with Sarada in her stroller, all bundled warmly against the cold, falling asleep on the walk there. Thankfully, the powdery dusting of snow had been cleared from the roads as hoards of people swarmed towards the Uchiha compound, Naruto holding Sasuke’s hand while walking aside Sakura. Though it was unspoken, at some point, the village had stopped questioning the nature of the trio’s relationship. Likely the first real visibly poly-amorous relationship the villagers had witnessed, it simply became quietly accepted that the neo-sannin trio were together. Some village women stopped to croon at little Sarada, some awestruck by the handsome men and their equally attractive female counterpart, but the somberness of the day blinkered their eyes from really caring much about those stares.

Sasuke paused before the Uchiha compound and the crowd spanning before it, a restless feeling of frustration welling within him despite his stoic expression. Having detached from Naruto’s hand awhile back, not really one for public affections, both noticed when Sasuke took his pause. But, they knew why. In all of the three years since the war’s end and Sasuke’s official return, he hadn’t come to the Uchiha compound. Though the entrance had been fairly well-maintained, the buildings within were falling into disrepair. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it, but he adamantly said nothing and continued towards the stage and podium that had been set up before the massive crowd of spectators.

Neither Naruto or Sakura had to really intuit that Sasuke wasn’t comfortable. For so many years, his grief had been a private, lonely thing he barely had received any sympathy for. His clan’s name besmirched, more people had questioned whether if he was a turncoat or would succumb to the Curse of Hatred than if he was okay, if the lonely little boy needed help or not. It was something like this that Sakura had decided to dedicate the children’s mental health clinic to, expanding for adults, but the cause remaining the same: that no lonely children would be left with their grief and loneliness like that again.

“Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi addressed as he brought the trio into a hug behind the stage curtains, dim and private compared to the sea of faces outside. It was a little difficult in his formal Hokage attire, but they managed. Though Sasuke stiffened, Naruto and Sakura received the embrace warmly. Beneath his face mask, he crouched down a little to smile at Sarada. “And you must be Sarada-chan.”

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura greeted back, Sasuke lingering back to hover protectively over Sarada’s stroller while Naruto and Sakura spoke with their old mentor. “And it’s so gray out, too. It’s almost like the whole world is mourning with us.”

Kakashi flashed Sasuke a concerned look, the male feigning obliviousness while he stooped down to let Sarada chew on his finger. “There’s a lot of people here today, but with everyone knowing the truth, their hearts are with us. Especially with Sasuke-kun.”

Naruto glanced towards the crowd beyond the curtain. “It’s about time they did, huh? D’ya know when it’s gonna start, Kakashi-sensei?”

Kakashi took his chin thoughtfully. “It won’t be much longer. They have coffee.”

“Thanks. Maybe we’ll get some later, Kakashi-sensei.” Patting their shoulders, deciding it better to leave Sasuke be with his daughter, he disappeared beyond the curtains.

“We don’t have to sit out there if you don’t want, Sasuke. I don’t think they’d make us stay, either,” Sakura ventured with Sasuke who was finished playing with Sarada, the infant vigorously sucking on her binky.

“No, I want to stay,” Sasuke said, voice brokering no argument. Sakura glanced at Naruto, the blond then leading them towards the stage curtains as Kakashi was announcing the opening statements. They took their seats before thousands of people, Sarada cradled in Sasuke’s arm possessively, as if the curious eyes of the onlookers would spirit his daughter away from him.

It was a somber memorial service. For what felt like an hour did Kakashi candidly and bravely reiterate the beginnings of the Uchiha massacre to its end, outlining Sasuke’s own fate and the reason why he had defected from the village, to why he’d temporarily wanted to destroy it. It was hard for Sasuke, hearing his old wounds torn open and bleeding for people it didn’t really effect, some with children too young to remember and had been born long afterwords. Though flanked by his lovers and with his precious daughter on his arm, the anchors keeping him rooted to this world, he wanted to disintegrate. He didn’t want this private misery exposed to ungrateful masses, filled with some people who had believed it justified.

Keeping his beloved daughter close to his chest kept him balanced, from the devils of his memories coming back to haunt him viciously.

At some point, it was his turn to speak. Ruefully relinquishing Sarada to her mother, Sakura gave him a wry, small smile for encouragement he didn’t have the heart to return, Naruto’s hand on his arm before he departed. He loved them, but he didn’t love doing this.

His speech was formal and sanitized, having to rewrite it several times before Kakashi, and the PR committee that handled the Hokage’s public image, were satisfied. Sasuke reiterated everything that had happened to him in brutal honesty, from his brother psychologically torturing him with the Tsukiyomi as a small boy after his parents’ slaughter to the final moment of the Fourth Shinobi World War when he and Naruto had clasped hands in the seal that undid the Infinite Tsukiyomi forever. He left out the years after and the love he found with his old teammates, a part of his heart the world didn’t deserve to know.

Then a bow. An apology, a tired promise he was seeking redemption and healing in the name of his clan. That he learned from his mistakes and hoped for a brighter future, said without light or passion in his eyes.

What he learned was that Konoha hadn’t really changed. That for peace, children little older than Sarada were still being told to become great shinobi and that they should one day want to die for the sake of their village. It burned his heart wrathfully that he couldn’t say anything about it, but these had been part of the conditions of his parole; that he wouldn’t rock the boat like he’d tried before. People could understand him hunting down Itachi, but the mention of wanting to destroy Konoha had made them stony with defensiveness at the way of life they never really questioned.

When his speech was over, Sasuke bowed and immediately departed from the stage as other people began making their own speeches of apology and remembrance alike.

Sakura and Naruto were quick to follow with a sleeping Sarada in Naruto’s arms in tow. They just barely caught him in time as he stalked off the set and past a few members of the police division who called out warnings against Sasuke trespassing on the Uchiha compound before recognizing who he was when he glared at them cuttingly, enough to make them shut up while Sakura and Naruto walked briskly to keep pace with him.

The din of the speeches and the subdued applause from the crowd after each one was made seemed to fade almost completely the deeper they trekked into the hamlet, Naruto and Sakura exchanging looks as they gaped at the ghost town, remaining close while Sasuke stormed ahead that saw them almost breaking into a run to keep up with him. He only began letting up once he came to what both recognized as being the clan leader’s estate, Sasuke’s childhood home. The sprawling grounds and high courtyard walls encompassing it loomed enormously against the barren trees and embankments of snow, like a tomb.

They didn’t slow until they came to the gate that Sasuke wrenched open, Sarada whimpering and huddling into Naruto’s chest as her father soothed her. Neither needed to speak, knowing why Sasuke had come here after years. Their footfalls creaked on old floorboards as they entered, navigating quietly and reverently through the oppressive gloom of a place abandoned for almost a decade. Sakura tapped Naruto’s shoulder as she nodded ahead, both stopping short of what appeared to be a kitchen, Sasuke standing statuesque over a low kitchen table… where it had happened.

Sarada’s soft cries and wriggling in Naruto’s arms elicited in him a reaction to incline towards the sound, but Sasuke didn’t turn. His hand was clenched in a hard fist beneath his heavy black poncho. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Sasuke beat her to it.

“They didn’t mean it. Their sympathy, knowing the truth; they didn’t mean it. Everything is still the same. And it won’t bring them back!” Sasuke railed passionately as he smote his fist against a wall, rattling it before his fingers loosed and fell back to his side. “I could see it. They grew up thinking the Uchiha were going to rebel against the Leaf. They don’t care. They’re glad we’re gone. And they probably wish I had died with them!”

Stunned speechlessly, Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, at the old, rusty bloodstains still imprinted in the tatami mat floor that denoted where Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had fallen. Pursing her lips, Sakura was the first to gently place a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, his tensity barely easing away at her touch, but… it was something.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. I’m sorry you have to go through all this again,” Sakura said as she gradually hugged Sasuke’s arm to her chest, Sasuke resignedly relaxing into it. She didn’t know what else to say, not when it was all true.

Nudging Sasuke’s spare flank, Sasuke started to see Sarada first cooing at him, then at Naruto. “We’ll get through as a team though, won’t we? It won’t be like last time.”

Unconscious of the tears building within his eyes, Sasuke's head bowed and let them silently wash down his cheeks, able to grieve again for the first time in what felt like years.

This time, at least, he wasn’t alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning(s): T, none

* * *

The more intensely Sakura stared at the computer screen and the hundreds of pages of notes she was transcribing on the word document, the more she felt as though her eyes might melt from their sockets. It was likely as intense as her training under Lady Tsunade, but it was different on her own. Mental health was something the world had never really addressed before beyond what was gleaned from interrogations that were done on prisoners of all stripes. Root, especially, had many files of such a nature that she was still poring through to that day that Sai had given her access to.

It felt like it was she and Ino against the world in this regard, but with the success they had here, she knew the clinic being constructed in Suna would be better off, too.

And that didn’t include her frequent work at the general hospital or the children she regularly treated herself, the expansions they were making for adults, creating training modules to train interns… It was grueling but satisfying work, as it had been for the past three years. It was different this time around. In being a pioneer, of course it meant mountains of work. But more than that, more than the accolades and praise that mattered little to her, it was the idea of a child leaving her facilities better than they would otherwise be. The smiles of thanks she received were all she needed to keep bending over backwards and working herself to the bone.

Mindful to save her progress, Sakura made a mental itinerary of how far she had to go and stuck a scrap of paper to mark her place. The scent of coffee trickled through the sterilized air, making her perk at the aroma.

“Made some coffee and thought you’d like some, Sakura,” Ino greeted brightly as she entered with a mug of coffee in each hand, lowering one to Sakura’s desk while leaning against its edge with her own, sipping contentedly. “Mm, nice way to start a long work day, huh?”

Sakura couldn’t help but say her gratitude to Ino, the two women having become closer in recent years. And to think, once upon a time they had foolishly been rivals over something so petty as having affections for the same boy, to look at where they were now: she was director of the Konoha Children’s Mental Hospital while Ino was doubly head of the Analysis Team and owner of Yamanaka Flowers and acting director when Sakura was otherwise preoccupied.

“Yeah, you can say that for sure. What have you been up to this morning?” Sakura asked conversationally while fluidly resuming her transcribing, multi-tasking always having been a strong suit of hers.

“Well, I was able to double-check the budget you laid out for this month, and the accounts we filed together. Everything’s alright otherwise with the administration, but I put up ads for a secretary and accountant like we agreed on. Hm, what else…” Ino paused thoughtfully while sipping her drink. “We took a few more patients at the in-patient treatment wing just the other day, so I’m working on getting their files and physicals done before the mental assessments. You?”

“Note transcribing. I finished with the morning assessments of our current patients and going through reports the nurses made. You know, mountains of paperwork,” Sakura said with a dismissive wrist wave, Ino chuckling. “Just another day of work.”

“You said it!” Ino crowed with an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, by the way, did you see the files I was able to collect from Morino-san? It’s heavy reading, but I figured we could set aside a day to go through them together this week.”

“Ino, we need a break. Seriously,” Sakura groaned while her head hung, practically able to feel the future bags that would likely be forming under her eyes from monumental amount of work she had to do. Though she loved what she did, it nevertheless was taxing, even if she had one of her best friends to share in the load.

“Is that before or after the weekend trip we need to make to Suna to tour their facilities? Because that’s going to be a lot of work, too, I bet,” Ino replied to her friend, azure blues appearing amused more than anything.

“Ugh, I almost forgot about that, too.”

While the clacking of keyboarding typing filled the silence, Ino savoring her coffee for a moment longer, it didn’t last. Getting up from her temporary seat did she walk towards the office door and ease it shut, careful that no one heard them. Sakura took notice, her typing slowing to a halt.

“Something else has come up, too.” By the serious expression on the blonde’s face, she knew to pay attention. “I’m not sure if it’s just a coincidence or not, but Sai told me personally that something’s wrong with Hinata.”

Sakura rose from her seat, immediately worried. Though she wasn’t too personally well-acquainted with the Hyuuga, she still was a close friend of Naruto’s and someone Sakura considered important. “What’s wrong with her?”

Just a year after the war, taking time to recoup as many of them had, Hinata had taken up a position as a teacher at the Ninja Academy. Though word had it that she was currently studying to become a Jonin—already well-recognized for her achievements during the Fourth Shinobi World War—she had acclimated well to the position and was well-liked as far as Sakura was aware. Being a taijutsu and humanities instructor that suited her particular talents.

“It’s… not really clear,” Ino ventured with a perplexed expression. “I thought maybe a cognitive assessment would help give us answers, but when I asked, she said she already took one after the war and was already treated for PTSD and had passed another test a few months after. She insists she’s fine.”

“Do you think it has to do with her clan?” Though it had been awhile, Naruto had made mention of the Hyuuga’s branch system that didn’t read to her as anything but slavery. Neji himself, Hinata’s cousin in the branch house, had been a victim of it. Her expression darkened at how he only found freedom in death, finding it such a desperate way out; even if he had died a hero in the eyes of his comrades, absolving the foulness between himself and his cousin despite there being little either could have really done about it.

“It might. Thing is, neither of us are Hyuuga. Unless you plan on getting a Byakugan implant sometime soon, we’re sitting ducks if the problem is with her clan,” Ino said wryly, folding her arms.

Clans. It was always the clan, wasn’t it? Because Sakura had come from an unremarkable but fairly talented civilian family compared to the rest of her clan-affiliated peers, even she couldn’t entirely wrap her head around inter-clan conflicts most of her friends were all too familiar with. Even Naruto, orphaned at birth, had a mother from the prestigious Uzumaki clan her master had also descended from. Ino, too, was from the Yamanaka clan and had that kind of pressure weighing her own shoulders.

If there was anything to take pride in, it was that her own hard work and dedication to her self-growth and the people she loved had made her one of the neo-sannin on her own without a bloodline or clan to draw influence from. She knew what tireless work was like, not battling to maintain a high place within a clan’s hierarchy. Even if she did have a daughter by Sasuke that could see her as a Uchiha, it didn’t change much.

“Ino,” she began, holding her friend’s gaze seriously, “we can’t just let this continue unabated. Whatever it is, I think we owe it to the bond of friendship between us to help Hinata. Even if we’re not entirely sure how to, yet.”

“Actually, I might have an idea,” Ino simpered with a wagging finger, Sakura taking interest. “Maybe we should see if we can’t squeeze in a day or two to go around the Academy giving a lecture on mental health. You know, nothing that would make anyone suspicious of us wanting to speak in private with a _particular_ Hyuuga, or something like that.” She winked exaggeratedly, Sakura stifling a laugh.

“Oh, definitely! Nothing suspicious at all.” Giving her friend a sincere smile, she added, “Remind me to take you out to the barbecue tonight, just you and I. I think we deserve a break, especially since Sasuke and Naruto have babysitting duties tonight, anyways.”

“Girls’ night out, huh? I’ll hold you to it, _Dekorīn_!”

* * *

With everything easily deliberated between the two, with the high intelligence between them, surprisingly minimal time was spent on the actual plan and much more was on girlish gossip and other air-headed topics that were fun to indulge in after a hard day’s work. It was nights like those that poignantly reminded Sakura why she and Ino were such good friends, and why she didn’t have to spend every waking moment acting like a neo-sannin. Even Lady Tsunade had nights where she drank and gambled, after all.

It would be roughly two more days before she and Ino could secure a slot in the Academy’s busy roster of instructors and speakers. With the tremendous amount of peace facilitated and the cooperation between the Five Great Shinobi Countries, every consecutive generation of shinobi that came after was more of a formality to preserve shinobi clan tradition than a real necessity.

That fact made Sakura happy, even if the old system loomed like an ugly blight behind them.

The lecture she and Ino had prepared was simple, but poignant to the students they spoke to. Recalling their time in the Chunin Exams that would be the most relevant to their particular age group, applied to the topic of mental health kept the young shinobi engaged. Especially since they were particularly enthused at hearing from Sakura of all people, a legend in the shinobi world.

By noon, with the schedule they’d been given and the break period both women had would they be able to confront Hinata in the indoor gymnasium where she would begin teaching the first period of her taijutsu classes that came after the humanities in the morning.

Prided among the Academy teachers, Hinata’s empathetic and gentle teaching style was popular among the students. With many citing her as their favorite, when she and Ino relegated themselves as bystanders for a few minutes, it wasn’t difficult to see why. Hinata had gained considerable confidence after the war, coaching her students through the motions and move sets carefully so that none of them would be left behind, personally helping those that struggled. While they went off in pairs to spar within the gymnasium, her acute sight helped her spot imperfections and her firm but gentle instructions perfected them.

Sakura wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen the other woman so in her element before, and honestly, it was riveting to watch.

“Hey, Hinata-chan! Long time no see!” Ino greeted exuberantly as the pair strode towards the other kunoichi, Hinata smiling shyly and bowing upon sighting them. “You’re a seriously great teacher. I kind of envy the fact that my own taijutu teachers weren’t anywhere as good as you.”

Hinata blushed under the praise, masking her smile with her hand. “It’s really nice seeing you, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san,” Hinata greeted with a polite bow to them both. “Can I ask what brings you here?”

Though it might be easier to disguise their intentions with pleasantries, Sakura simply wasn’t the sort. They didn’t have to dupe Hinata, something they’d agreed not to do a few nights before. “Hinata-chan, there’s been some worrying about you. As to what it is, we’ve heard it’s something that’s not so simple,” Sakura broached with a kind smile, trying to ease the shy woman into it.

At it, Hinata’s expression grew guarded, but she didn’t appear angry. “It’s just… I’ve been dwelling too much on my cousin’s death. His life… all of it. I’m sorry if it’s concerned you, but it’s nothing I can’t work through myself. You two are busy enough as it is with the clinic, right?” she evaded, averting her eyes politely.

Ino leaned in, a hand on her hip. “Hinata-san, I don’t mean to be rude, but I have a hard time believing that. News of this came from my boyfriend, Sai. Sure, maybe if it was as simple as grieving, we’d leave you alone. Everyone has their ways of coping, you have yours. We could respect that. But if this is more serious, like an inter-clan conflict—“

“Then Lord Sixth would deal with it, wouldn’t he? I’m sorry, Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san, but I have to get back to my lesson. I’ll see you around,” Hinata excused herself with surprising brusqueness, striding away to help a student struggling with a particular kick.

“Sheesh, since when was _Hinata_ of all people the pushy type?” Ino huffed with a cocked hip, glancing at Sakura. “What do you think? Should we try and corner her again sometime?”

Sakura shook her head. “No, I think that would just make things worse.” As both women began exiting the gym, awed stares following in their wake, Sakura’s stride slowed in the corridor outside. “But I think that sort of confirms things, doesn’t it? I think this is bigger than just grief. It really must be a problem within the Hyuuga clan.”

The rest of the day continued without incident, Sakura and Ino each delivering their lectures, leaving with a bevy of students in awe of the Neo-Sannin and her best friend. While the feeling of that left a pleasant afterglow, she and Ino regrouped again at the clinic much later in the evening, the sun beginning to set.

“You think it has to do with the conflict between the branch house and main one?” Ino speculated as the pair of them were again in their shared office doubled over the paperwork they had set aside for the day, knowing they’d be working late into the night to catch up.

“Yes. In fact, I know it’s the issue. If I remember correctly, Naruto mentioned doing something about it back in the Chunin Exams. Do you remember?” Sakura said over the documents she was reading. Thankfully, it was mostly just administrative papers that needed approval. Bookkeeping they tended to save for the weekends when the business during the week tended to calm down.

“Mhm, sure do. Does Naruto actually intend on doing something about it?” Ino replied dubiously, casting Sakura a look.

Sakura’s writing slowed in the middle of signing her name. “What do you mean?”

Ino sighed. “Look, no offense to the guy, since I know you two and Sasuke are _really_ close, but… I kind of feel like Naruto’s hero phase is coming to a close. The world’s a pretty peaceful place these days and there hasn’t really been a reason for him to be the martyr anymore.” Scooting some papers aside, she quickly amended, “Not that he he hasn’t done a lot for the village, but we’re not kids anymore. The chronic heroism tends to dim down at some point. I mean, he’s technically a dad, too, isn’t he? He’s probably got a lot more on his plate than just the problems of a clan he’s not even part of. Though, what _does_ he do?”

“Missions, mostly. A-rank and S-rank, even if they’re more in short supply compared to lower rank ones; and he’s studying to become a Jonin, too, which is a bit slow-going,” Sakura answered first. “But...I understand what you mean. He’s sacrificed a lot, and doesn’t really have to.” She sighed, a small smile tugging at her lips. “It’s just who he is. I wouldn’t really call it a phase when it’s been part of his character for as long as anyone can remember. Honestly, if you hadn’t kept this between us and made me promise not to involve anyone else, he would’ve been the first person I would’ve told.”

“Mm, I get that,” Ino replied after a beat. “Although… If this really is bigger than just Hinata suffering from grief over her cousin, having Naruto involved might not be a bad idea if we need to bring in the big guns. Not… that I’m hoping it’ll get violent, but if I know anything, it’s that Lord Sixth might have his hands tied and might be bound by some red tape nonsense we don’t know exists.”

“Actually…” Ino perked up, glancing expectantly at Sakura. “I was Lady Tsunade’s disciple while she was hokage. One of the things she made me do between training was act like her secretary alongside Shizune-san, and it’s pretty safe to say I learned a thing or two.”

Ino brightened at that. “Guess you really are our ace in the hole, huh, Sakura?” With comical anguish did she glance sidelong at the mounds of paperwork they both still had to do. “Speaking of which, remind me to go through applicants for the ads ASAP. I don’t want to die buried under paperwork!”

Sakura burst out into laughter, even if she did agree.

They were getting somewhere, weren’t they?

* * *

It wasn’t until almost midnight that Sakura even left the campus of Konoha Hospital, having exploded in size since the rebuilding of Konoha after the Fourth Shinobi World War and the establishment of the Konoha Mental Health Clinic that had expanded since its first inaugural facility. Sakura couldn’t help but feel proud as she glanced back before reaching the front gates and admiring how far they’d come, doing more than just treating external injuries, but doing a world of good that went beyond that. Last she’d learned, the number of staff exceeded the number of active-duty Chunin, something she was proud to be a part of.

Bundling her jacket on more tightly, shivering some in the chilly winter air, all she could think about was getting back to her shared home with Naruto and Sasuke and holding Sarada in her arms.

She stopped at the sight of a familiar head of closely cropped blond hair, Naruto waving a hand and greeting, “Yo, Sakura-chan!” with a look of delight on his features.

“Oh, Naruto-kun. Is Sasuke at home with Sarada?”

“Ah, nope. Kakashi-sensei actually sent him out on a reconnaissance mission this morning, so he’ll be gone awhile. But the real me is keeping an eye on Sarada,” the clone explained, Sakura sighing in relief. “How was your day?” He pocketed his hand again in his coat pocket, keeping his attentions on Sakura.

“Busy,” Sakura replied, even if she was happy amid her tiredness. “Ino and I gave a lot of lectures at the Academy today. The kids really seemed to like hearing stories about us during the Chunin Exams.” That, and the paperwork that kept them glued to their desks for hours after, but that was a given.

“Ah, you’re so amazing, Sakura-chan. They must have liked it a lot,” Naruto praised that had her glowing. He was always so sunny, something that lifted her spirits almost every time she was around him. “Ebisu-sensei really has been grilling me, but he thinks I might be ready to take the Jonin Exam in a few months. He’s tough, and it’s not the same without Kakashi-sensei, but when he’s not being a closet perv he’s actually pretty decent as a teacher.”

“Really? You know, if I wasn’t so busy at the clinic, I’d help you,” Sakura said with a glowing smile as they continued walking, their home thankfully not a long distance away.

“Hey, Naruto.” Naruto turned to her, the seriousness in her voice leaving him mildly concerned. “I can’t really tell you what it is yet, but Ino and I discovered something at the clinic that might keep us there. It’s really important, but if it gets out of hand, I promise I’ll tell you and Sasuke what it is. No secrets. But, I just have to keep this to myself until I know for sure what it is.”

Though Naruto looked troubled by the revelation, he nodded slowly. “I understand, Sakura-chan. Though, knowing you, you might not even have to tell either us and figure it out on your own.”

They continued walking in companionable silence for several long moments, imprints leaving tracks in their wake. Walking alongside Naruto made her feel much less alone in the trek home, but something still troubled her. “Naruto, do you think I’m a bad mother…?” When he answered with shocked silence, she knew it was an indication to continue. “I know what I do here is important, but sometimes I worry I don’t spend enough time with her. I don’t want her growing up resenting me for not being in her life enough. She means the world the me, means the renewal of the Uchiha clan, but… I just want her to grow up with a good role model in her life. One she doesn’t have to look at from afar. I want her to see me, for me. To become her own person with me at every step of the way.” She knew better than to doubt either Naruto or Sasuke would have that deficit when both of her lovers were the best fathers any child could wish for.

Naruto and Sasuke were heavily involved in Sarada’s upbringing when it had only been barely a year since her birth. With the rough childhoods they both had endured, it made them extremely doting and thorough, as loving perfectionists who wanted their daughter reared right. It wasn’t them she worried about when she was sometimes preoccupied with work for days at a time.

“I think that, because you’re worried, you’re actually a really good mother,” Naruto finally said after a moment, collecting his thoughts. “People who worry about stuff do it because they care a lot, right? Sarada’s really young, but I think she can tell you love her a lot. She’s surrounded by people who love her every day, and it shows. She’s really happy! Maybe one of the happiest babies in Konoha.” Even If said baby was almost a toddler, but Sakura didn’t bother correcting him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sakura conceded with a happy fluster, smiling shyly. “She has two of the greatest fathers in the world, so I guess I just have to keep up, huh?”

Leaning into Naruto’s side, the man slipping an arm around her waist, they stopped in the blissfully empty street with snow falling all around them. Facing him, a blush began creeping up Naruto’s cheeks as Sakura rested her hands on his chest before winding around his neck, craning on her tiptoes a bit as she brought him into a gentle kiss, embrace tightening as he melted into it with a sigh. She loved him and Sasuke so much, sometimes it made her heart ache with how vast it was. Deeper than an ocean, more passionate than a volcano; it was hard to describe what she felt for them and their daughter.

“Thank you, Naruto.”

Therefore, she’d protect her family with her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning(s): T, none

* * *

With Sakura at work and Sasuke still abroad on his mission, it was a quiet day in for Naruto. Usually, if he was required to be on a mission and neither could watch Sarada, a shadow clone usually made up for the difference and allowed him to be in two places at once. Thankfully, with the world so peaceful and higher-grade missions in rare supply, with the overabundance of D- and C-rank missions usually reserved for the genin did it leave Naruto with a surfeit of free time to study when Ebisu-sensei was otherwise too preoccupied with his trio of genin to tutor him.

Normally, he wouldn’t mind being alone sometimes. As much as Sakura and Sasuke meant the world to him, time apart to live their own lives was important to them as well. Sakura had the clinic to oversee, the adult wing being added, and the new one being set up in Suna, rendering her the busiest of all of them; while Sasuke was often sent abroad on long-term missions for weeks to months at a time with only brief interludes in between.

Naruto’s thoughts were interrupted by Sarada’s soft keening, also sparing a look at the clock. “Ah, it’s time for breakfast, isn’t it, Sarada-chan?” he said while reaching into her playpen and scooping the girl into his arms, calming her somewhat. While warming one of the bottles of breast milk Sakura had produced just that morning, his daughter glanced up at him with large, beautifully dark eyes.

Though she was still so young, she already was taking after her father in looks. On a cork board in the kitchen that he and Sakura had decorated for Sasuke’s last birthday was abounding in pictures from their pasts and present, Naruto’s eyes landed on a picture of Itachi and Sasuke from when Sasuke had been an infant and Itachi not much older. With a free hand did he pluck the picture free carefully and held it to Sarada’s face where she could see, transfixed on it.

“See? It’s your papa when he was small, too, Sarada-chan,” he explained affectionately while the teething child gnawed on his finger, cooing at her father.

Starting when he realized that the bottle was warmed, he retrieved it from the plate warmer and tested the liquid on his skin, ensuring it wasn’t too hot. Satisfied with the temperature, he brought it to Sarada’s mouth who clamped on to it hungrily and began nursing it.

Slowly making way to the living room, he moved several clunky textbooks aside and made room for himself and Sarada, sinking down gratefully while Sarada nursed—which didn’t take long at all with how quiet she usually was.

Just a few more months, and all the studying would be over and he could make a career for himself.

Soft knocking at the door roused his attention. Kissing Sarada’s crown and setting his daughter back in her playpen momentarily, a fleeting apprehensiveness made him quietly make way towards the door as if he were expecting a home invasion. When a familiar pair of whited out lilac eyes furtively met his own, his anxieties dropped and Naruto wasted no time in letting his guest in.

“Hinata-chan, aren’t you cold? Come on, you’ve gotta be,” Naruto ushered as the Hyuuga blushed at his hospitality, slipping off her shoes on the threshold while Naruto took her coat to hang on a hook by the door.

“I’m sorry if you were busy, Naruto-kun, but there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. I won’t be too long,” she said with a polite bow, the blond smiling wryly at her formality.

“Nah, it’s fine. I just finished giving Sarada her bottle. I need a break from studying, anyways. What’s up?” he asked while leading his old friend inside, the woman brightening considerably at the sight of Sarada, the toddler bouncing excitedly in her playpen.

“Oh, she’s adorable! I’m Hinata, Sarada-chan; a friend of your papa’s. Have you been good for him?” Hinata gushed while squatting near the playpen, Sarada taking her finger and making excited noises at the sight of their guest. Naruto hovered behind, endeared by how taken she was by his daughter. When Sarada turned away to play with her toys, Hinata’s demeanor changed to one more serious.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about, Naruto-kun,” she said as she stood slowly, facing her friend, eyes meeting his. “Just the other day, Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san confronted me about how… I’ve been lately. It’s true, I am feeling a little sad about Neji-kun’s death still, but… I think they were trying to get involved with my clan. Otherwise, I can’t really think why they’d want to confront me while I was in the middle of teaching.”

Naruto’s arms unfolded, straightening at Hinata’s recollection. “Hang on, y’mean to say they’ve been messing with you? You sure? That doesn’t really sound like something Sakura would do…”

Hinata shook her head, appearing flustered. She clarified, “No, I don’t think she’d ever do something like that, but… Can you please speak with her about it, Naruto-kun? I think she and Ino-san mean well, but I don’t think it’s a good idea if they try to insert themselves in the Hyuuga clan’s affairs. Things are better now, and they’re getting better all the time. Even if things look a little flawed on the outside, we can handle things ourselves.”

Though he understood Hinata’s feelings, Naruto still didn’t look convinced. “Hinata-chan, that whole system you have in place between the main and branch houses still exists, doesn’t it?” he asked her, the woman beginning to fluster.

“W-Well, yes, but—“

“And kids in the branch houses are still being branded, aren’t they?” he pressed, Hinata raising a fist to her chest defensively.

“I-I—“

“How can you let that go on still? It’s not really good if that servitude is still going on, isn’t it? Hinata-chan, it’s not right! Don’t you want to put it down once and for all?”

“Naruto-kun!” Hinata snapped suddenly, then retreating from her own outburst with a flush. Sarada began crying, scared by the sudden rise in volume as Naruto rushed over to pick her up and soothe her. “N-Naruto-kun, I’m sorry—“

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault, Hinata-chan,” he replied with an apologetic look. “Sorry, I was pushing too much. I shouldn’t have done that.” Rocking Sarada, she nuzzled into Naruto’s neck and appeared otherwise peaceable despite the brief scare.

Hinata’s expression was anguished, hands clasping together at her breast. Her gaze fell down, brows furrowed. “…I know. You don’t mean anything bad by it. And…I do want to do away with it. But, what can I do? I’m not the heiress, my sister is. Until my father passes away, I don’t know if he’d be willing to do away with the system we’ve had for so long, let alone the whole clan. I’m sorry, Naruto-kun. Please try and understand how little I can actually do on my own.”

Her gaze flashed to his when a hand came to rest on her shoulder, Naruto appearing gentle and contrite. “You don’t have to be alone though. I’ll talk to Sakura-chan, and maybe we can do something about it. The world’s changing, y’know? It’s hard to change stuff on your own, but it’s different when you have friends.”

Tears began bubbling within her eyes, Hinata was unable to modulate a response as her throat closed from the welt of emotion blooming inside her chest. Carefully did his free arm take Hinata by the back of her head to rest gently against his chest, resting his cheek against her crown. With his friend in such a vulnerable place, how could he just let her shoulder this burden alone?

“We’re gonna change the world, Hinata-chan. I think we can start small, right? We’ll start by helping you.”

“T-Thank you, Naruto-kun…”

* * *

It would be a few more hours that Hinata would remain, the pair of them catching up over tea that Naruto made for them both and playing with Sarada intermittently, even Naruto admitting how much he missed having friends over to do something as simple as catching up. With everyone preoccupied with their careers and he with his studies, they weren’t able to get together like they used to even for times of peace they lived in now.

Hinata left by the time Naruto put Sarada down for a nap, resuming his arduous studies and absorbed in taking notes after a brief break for lunch, the hours passing by and only stopping to take care of Sarada or letting her run amok of their home, much of Naruto’s amusement. If his studies weren’t such a concern, he likely would’ve taken her to the playground to try and play on the equipment. Or maybe even pay his old sensei a visit. Anything but being cooped up between the several different exams he had to take before he’d be allowed to take the final qualifying exam later that winter.

Glancing at the clock, before he could make a note of the time, the unlatching of the front door to its closing had Naruto bounce to his feet, a familiar head of pink hair seeing him bolt towards the door and barrel into Sakura, seizing her around the waist and spinning her around.

Sakura belted out in giddy laughter, Sarada bouncing and clapping from within her playpen as she watched her parents act as silly as they did. Gently lowered to her feet, Naruto stole a sloppy kiss that Sakura giggled into. “Hey, what’s the big idea, Naruto? Did something happen?” Sakura asked, flushed but happy.

“You came back, Sarada was good, and uh—Hinata-chan stopped by for a bit.”

Sakura immediately sobered at that, peering at Naruto with concern. “Did… she mention anything?”

Naruto circled an arm around Sakura’s shoulders. “She mentioned you talking to her at the Academy.” Sakura stiffened at that, looking away guiltily. “She told me everything. About grieving over Neji, the clan… She wants our help. Since we’re gonna change the world, remember? There’s not much else, since we mostly just caught up with each other, but her teaching is going good, too. I think she’s ready to change her clan’s system, she just doesn’t know how to do it alone.”

“And she won’t have to,” Sakura said resolutely, iron will evident in her eyes. “We’re all friends, aren’t we? I might not know her as well as you do, but I want to. …I’m tired of the suffering, Naruto. We’re the Neo-Sannin, now. We should do something to live up to that reputation.”

“Even if we took down Kaguya together?” he goaded her with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, you know what I mean!” she teased him with a nudge in the ribs. “Oh, I forgot to mention: Kakashi-sensei told me that we’re going to ship out to Suna this weekend. You, me, and Sasuke, since apparently I’ll need bodyguards while I’m gone to supervise their new mental health clinic.” There was a knowing twinkle in her eyes, Naruto grinning from ear to ear.

“Huh, but who’ll watch Sarada-chan while we’re away?”

“My mom and dad will. They’re retired by now, anyways, and like babysitting her whenever they can.” Naruto felt a surge of relief at the arrangements, even if he slightly rued the idea of being away from his daughter even for a weekend. “Is your studying going well, Naruto?”

The man nodded. “Yup! Might head to the library, too, one of these days.”

A comfortable silence spanned between them, one that Naruto noticed off and on now and again. Like how two closely bonded shinobi could exchange thoughts through their fists, the same seemed true of the silences the three of them could become embroiled in, something he was learning to treasure after what seemed to be years of chaos and a total lack of it.

She was proud of him, proud of them. Slowly but surely were they healing, but it was enough.

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we? From where we were,” Sakura stated as she strode towards Sarada’s playpen and picked the toddler up into her arms, the girl laying her head on her mother’s shoulder with a soft sigh. Little fingers twined into orchid tresses. “Between you and I… I’m still forgiving him. I love him, and you, but… What Sasuke did to me? Sometimes, I still get nightmares over that genjutsu he put me in. I can still feel it, his chidori impaling my chest. It felt so real… I haven’t really told him, but I think he knows. It’s taken awhile, and I still think it might take a little longer yet, but he’s coming back, isn’t he? The person we didn’t really know is coming back to us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Sakura was right. Even though he hadn’t wanted to admit it, through his unhealthy obsessiveness over his lover had he been blind to the reasons why, unable to see through the blackened roots of the village. How his want for change had been swept under the accusatory Curse of Hatred and dismissed as the ravings of a madman. He still felt a clout of guilt at how long it’d taken them both to understand Sasuke. Dredging through the perspective of the village that seemed so blameless, incoherently unable to be challenged.

“He wanted to cut all ties. Just… become the avenger with nothing holding him back. It wasn’t right, yeah, what he did to us, but… I’m getting it now. But, that’s why we’re gonna change everything, right? Give Sarada something to look forward to,” he said with an affectionate caress of Sarada’s already thick black hair.

Sakura smiled up at him, stealing a kiss on the back of his hand that elicited a blush from the blond. “Mhm. And not just for her, but everyone else, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, first multi-chapter fic featuring my OT3! Just a disclaimer, I'm not against Boruto in any way, but this fic will differ from it and takes liberties from the manga while being strictly manga-based irregardless of what's in the novels/anime.


End file.
